


death and all his friends.

by teenagefgt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Happy Nico, I promise, M/M, Percico - Freeform, i just wanted happy nico, there will be slash later, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/teenagefgt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/ In which Bianca never dies and Nico has a home.</p><p>"..There was a knock at the door and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold.</p><p>He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously, "Hey! Where's... Where's my sister?".."</p><p>(Really just my take on things if Nico would've had prophecies involving him, and going on quests with Percy instead of Annabeth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Nico and Bianca had been claimed before and if they were then.. oh well. Has anyone ever witnessed a child of Hades' being claimed? I don't think so, so this is completely off the top of my head, whelp.

_..There was a knock at the door and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold._

_He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously, "Hey! Where's... Where's my sister?".._

_  
_Percy was just about to explain that she had wandered off to find the bathroom, when Bianca came back into the room, wiping her hands on her pants. She grinned at her little brother and opened her arms for a hug, which Nico gladly ran into. Percy's heart warmed at the sight of Nico throwing his arms around his big sister and grinning like a madman. Tears were sparkling in his dark eyes and he looked at Percy over Bianca's shoulder. It was hard not to smile back at him.

When Bianca pulled back, she shoved her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the figurine she had collected for Nico, and gave it to him.

"Look what I found, Nico." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sweet!" Nico took it, admiring it with sparkling eyes and pumped a fist in the air, "Now my collections complete!"

Bianca ruffled his hair and he took a seat beside Percy, fiddling with the statue. Bianca took a seat beside him, and he ignored everything around him, except for his sister (which he was leaning on) and his toy.

Later that night, after the meeting in the big house, Nico caught up with Percy outside.

"Percy!" He called as he ran after him, and Percy stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Nico, what's up?"

Stopping in his tracks, Nico blurted out, "You kept your promise." And he looked on the verge of tears. His grin was so wide, Percy thought it might break his face. 

Then he took Percy by surprise and surged forward, throwing his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Percy laughed and hugged him back, arms tight around his waist. This kid was just the epitome of innocence.

"Thank you." he whispered against Percy's collarbone, "Thank you so much."

After Nico pulled away from, he waved and ran off to the Hermes cabin and Percy knows he'll never do anything that will top saving Bianca.

~~~

The day the Hunter's left, Percy had to drag Nico to say good bye to his sister.

It wasn't that he didn't care. It was more like, he was pissed that his sister was leaving him and didn't want to say goodbye because he didn't want her to leave. His mind set seemed to be, _if I don't say goodbye, she won't (can't) leave._

So, Percy grabbed him around the waist, picked him up, kicking and screaming, and carried him across the field to Bianca di Angelo. The kid was almost too light, carrying him was no task. It was the kicking that made it difficult.

Percy set him down onto the ground in front of his sister, and took a step back.

Bianca instantly pulled Nico into a lingering hug, then leant down a bit to his eye level.

"Now, you listen to me, mister." She mumbled quietly, with a small smile and tears in her eyes, "I love you a lot. And I will come and visit you as much as I can. But this will be good for me. And you'll have a family here, too." She glanced over Nico's shoulder, at Percy and her smile grew, "Percy will be your family, okay? And Grover. And everyone else. You'll love it here."

Even though Percy couldn't see his face, he knew there were tears in Nico's eyes, too, "I'm gonna miss you." he said, and his voice was more solid than Percy expected.

"Yeah. Me too." she hugged him one last time, and then went off to her new family, the group of young girls in silver parka's. Percy put a hand on Nico's shoulder, and watched the Hunter's depart Camp Half Blood.

With an idea swirling in his mind, and a new smile, Percy pulled out riptide from his pocket and veered Nico away.

"Wanna learn how to sword fight, Nico?"

He popped the cap off with his thumb and Nico instantly got that bounce back into his step.

"You bet I do!"

So, they headed off to the arena. 

~~~

The week following the Hunters departure, they had a sing-a-long around the camp fire after supper. The Apollo kids were playing their instruments and everyone was singing stupid songs and the majority of the cabins were sitting with their respective cabins. Percy didn't follow by that rule though. He sat between Nico and Grover, his arms around both of their shoulders, urging Nico to sing louder.

As the song ended, Percy's right arm prickled with biting cold. He absently removed his arm from Nico's shoulder, and leaned on it, but his elbow buckled from how frozen it suddenly was.

With eyebrows knitted in confusion, Percy glanced up at Nico, and nearly fell off his seat. Nico looked at him curiously, and Percy had to force himself to breathe.

Nico was glowing with this black mist that seemed to seep from his very pores and roll off him in waves. It whispered and hissed as it coiled around Percy's fingers, and Percy pulled his fingers away. He tried to flex them, but they were so cold it hurt. Nico's olive skin had also gone translucent, leaving a skeleton with dark ghostly features stretched over the milky bone.

"Percy?" Nico asked, concerned.

Percy stood up and called for Chiron. By the time the Centuar trotted over, everyone was staring at Nico in awe.

Chiron's expression explained it all.

Nico was being claimed.

The entire camp held it's breath as Chiron folded his front legs and bowed his head. Then, with Chiron in that position, everyone started to follow suit. They got off their seat, onto their knees and bowed their heads. Nico was still staring at Percy, searching his face for answers. He was scared.

Percy knelt, too.

"Hail, Nico di Angelo," Chiron announced, voice rough, "Son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of the dead and riches."

Tension swept over the camp like a storm clouds shadow. Nico was blinking and staring at the campers, then at his hands. The tension was suffocating Percy to the point that he actually started to hold his breath.

Then Nico grinned, which was an odd look with the skeleton under his skin being visible, "No way!?" he threw his hands up, "This is awesome!"

He started to ramble about Hades' attack powers and the different moves he had and his magical weapons. He pulled the Hades figurine from his pocket and began to fiddle with it, eyes fixated on it.

Percy couldn't help it. He loved this kid. He started to laugh, eyes scrunching up and hands on his stomach. Nico glanced at him, his smile growing even wider, and started to laugh with him. He thrusted the Hades' figurine into Percy's face, pointing out the weapon he was holding, explaining it's powers and Percy could hear Grover laughing, too.

"This is so cool!" Nico exclaimed again, and everyone was smiling with him now.

The singing resumed and even though Nico was a glowing skeleton that radiated death and cold, everything was back to normal. Sure, it was a bit unsettling for Chiron and a few of the campers that they had two of the most dangerous demigods here now, but they're still family. Everything was normal.


	2. chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't even aware this had been sitting in my drafts forever im sorry guys i shouldve posted it forever ago.  
> kinda crappy of a chapter tho ngl.

Nico's lips twitched down into a small frown as he sheathed his black sword.

"Seriously, Nico," Percy insisted, eyes sparkling fondly and rubbing his hands together to keep them warm in the chill winter air, "where'd you get it?"

With a shrug, and a rub to his nose, Nico replied, "my dad."

"Really?" Percy grinned, "How?"

"Uh," Nico averted his eyes, "I went to visit him over Christmas." and shrugged again.

Percy's mouth formed a small 'o' and he exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Is that where you disappeared to?"

A small grin spread across Nico's face and he shrugged, "You caught me. Now, c'mon, this sword is freaking awesome and I wanna whoop your ass."

With that said, Nico ran to the arena.

Despite the cold of winter seeping through to his bones, Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket, popped the cap off it and ran from the Posiedon Cabin. He heard Nico's laugh catch in the wind and rush past his ears, and shouted to him, "You can try!"

They reached the arena, which was empty because the campers who stayed year long at Camp Half Blood were all coped up inside, drinking hot chocolate and staying warm and such. Percy was kind of glad for that. The camp was quiet, and that's never a bad thing.

It was Nico's birthday week, near the end of January and Percy couldn't not come and visit him. Even though he left camp half blood to go back to school, Nico stayed. Percy wanted him to go to school with him, but Nico just wasn't up for it. Percy even offered for him to stay at his place with him and his mom while they attended school. It didn't seem like Nico even had to think before he refused. He just made sure Percy was going to visit.

They stopped in the middle of the arena and Nico unsheathed his sword, facing Percy. Nico made the first move, and they fell into a dance. A dance they were both all to familiar with.

"When I got here yesterday, Chiron told me about your short disappearance. He thought you were dead or something."

Nico laughed at that, twisting away from Percy's advance, "Nah, I just found a way into the Underworld closer here, and decided to visit my dad for Christmas, since I didn't really have anything else to do, you know? I found out my step mother hates me. Cliche."

"You could've come to my place for Christmas."

Nico lunged at Percy, distracted by the conversation and Percy took advantage of that. He twisted his blade around Nico's hilt and Nico's sword clattered to the ground.

"I would've felt intrusive. Besides, dad got this made special in his forges for me so it was worth it." replied Nico as he scooped up his sword, a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Dude, that is so cool." Percy stepped up to the blade, running his finger along the flat of it. Cold ran along the bones in his hand and he suppressed a shiver. Nico twisted the blade away from him and challenged him again. Percy accepted with a smirk.

This time, Nico disarmed him first.

"Well, you have learnt from the best." said Percy smugly as he picked up Riptide.

Laughing, Nico said, "Shut up, Perce."

~~~

After the mess that was Percy's orientation at Goode High, and the long trip back to Camp with his angry best friend, Annabeth, Percy just really wanted to collapse on his bed and stay in his cabin forever. Instead, he made his way down to the arena. Practicing always calms him down.

When he walked into the arena, his heart nearly stopped.

Sitting in the middle of the arena was the largest hellhound Percy has ever seen. And he's had one the size of a rhino try to kill him when he was twelve. This one, however, was as big as a tank and how it had got past the Camps magic boundries, Percy has no idea. All he knows is that, it's back was toward him, and the second he moved, it would probably sense him, so there was no time to go for help.

He uncapped Riptide and ran towards the monster with a battlecry.

Just as he was going to bring his sword down on the monster's rear, a black blade deflected his. He'd know that blade anywhere.

"Nico? What are you doing?"

The hellhounds ears perked up, and it barked. Percy instantly backed up, dropping his sword and dragging Nico with him.

And to Percy's surprise, Nico was laughing, batting away Percy's hand.

"Do you have a death wish?" Percy snapped, and Nico pulled himself out of Percy's grip.

"Calm down, dude. This hellhounds as harmful as a plushie."

"That's a hellhound!" Percy shouted back, and the dog barked again, it's bark shaking the arena.

"He's right, though." Came a new voice, "Mrs. O'leary's harmless."

Percy blinked and glanced around. His eyes landed on an older man pulling a chew toy away from the hellhound, and that's when Percy realized that the dog was chewing on a practice dummy. The guy grinned, threw the dummy and shouted, "Get the Greek!"

The hellhound barked and raced after the dummy, the stomps of her paws shaking the arena.

The man smiled dryly and walked over to Percy and Nico. He had short grey hair, and matching stubble, and looked around his fifties. For his age, he was pretty well built, with a bronze breast plate thrown over his shirt and black pants. As he walked up to the two boys, he clapped a hand on Nico's shoulder, "Nico's the only one whose comfortable around her, though. She loves him."

Nico's olive skin tinted red and a lopsided smile painted his face, "She's precious."

"She's a hellhound." Percy repeated, still in shock and watching the huge dog flatten the armor on the practice dummy and chew on the helmet.

"Yes, Percy." Nico agreed, speaking slowly, as if Percy were five years old, "She is a hellhound."

That seemed to shake Percy out of his shock and he turned his green eyes on the older man, "Wait, is she yours?"

"Yup."

"Who are you?"

With a grin, and an offer for a handshake, he introduced himself, "Quintus."

"Percy Jackson." replied Percy, shaking his hand, "Sorry about that. Um, how'd you.." he trailed off, eyes still lingering on Mrs. O'leary and now Nico's over there, laughing and trying to pull the chew toy away from her.

"Get a hellhound for a pet? Long story, involving a lot of close calls with death and a lot of large chew toys. I'm the new sword instructor, by the way. Helping out Chiron while Mr. D is away."

"Ah." Percy nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows, "Mr. D is away?"

"Yes, well. Busy times. Even Dionysus has to help out."

Percy was silently having a party. If Mr. D was gone, then this summer might actually be awesome.

"Mrs. O'leary!" Percy heard Nico shout, "Those aren't for you. Stop it!" but his calls went unheard by the hellhound as someone strolled into the arena and dropped off six wooden crates. Quintus strolled over to the boxes, patting Mrs. O'leary on the snout and telling her the same thing that Nico did. She ignored him too.

"What are those?" asked Percy, watching the crates shudder.

"A surprise for your guys' activity." and Percy couldn't help feeling really unnerved by his grin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> short, yes, but im still figuring things out so bye


End file.
